Don't Turn Around
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: A sad songfic. Oh, just read it!


Don't Turn Around

**Don't Turn Around**

** **

**This is one of the many songs that remind me of Darien and Serena's relationship.I think you may think the same when you hear this song and 98% "The Hardest Thing" and that song that goes, "I don't want to love you if you don't love me, don't want to need you if you don't need me too…" and so on, but I don't know the title or who sings it.Don't you guys think about Darien and Serena when you hear these songs? This takes place early in the SM series, before Rini comes. Anyway, enjoy this songfic! And I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own ACE OF BASE!**

** **

_I will survive without you_

_ _

"Darien!" Serena shouted, swinging the door open and throwing her arms around his neck, "I'm surprised to see you here!"

"Hey--Serena," he said, not calling her "Meatball Head" in his usual playful way.

She closed the door for him and he walked into the living room.

"Can I get you something, Darien?" she asked.

"No thanks."

"Good, because I'm a terrible cook anyway!" she laughed.

"At least your honest," he mumbled.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

"I have something to tell you--I--"

She got hearts in her eyes and clasped her hangs together, bringing them to her face, "Oh, Darien, you mean?You mean you love me?"

He swallowed, "actually, I'm going to start a new collage soon."

"Huh? Oh?" she blushed and put her hands down, forcing a smile, "that's great!I'm sure you'll do well."

"Yeah," he said.

"So when do you start going to Tokyo U?" she asked.

"It's not Tokyo U," he said.

"Oh, so it's another college here, right?" she questioned.

He shook his head, "no, it's in California."

"That's America!" she shouted.

"Yeah," he said.

"Why do you have to go all the way just to go to college?" she demanded.

"I was ranked high enough to get into it," he answered."I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she gasped, "and you're telling me this _now?_"

_If you wanna leave_

_I won't beg you to stay_

_And if you gotta go darling_

_Maybe it's better that way._

_ _

"Sorry," he apologized, "I wanted to tell you but I wasn't really sure if I wanted to go or not."

"Well, maybe you should," she muttered, "I think you'll do fine."

Darien cocked his head, surprised that she wasn't whining and tugging on his arm, begging him to stay.How was she acting so mature now when she never did before?Was she hiding her pain?

"If you want to go," she said bluntly, "then you should go."

"You're okay with that?" he asked.

_I'm gonna be strong_

_I'm gonna do fine_

_Don't worry about this heart of mine_

_Just walk out that dor_

_Yeah see if I care_

_Go on and go but_

_ _

She nodded, "don't' worry about me."

"You and the girls will come to see me off, right?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, "I'll call them tonight to tell them about it."

"I'll see myself out," he said and left, forcing himself not to turn around for one last look at Serena.

_Don't turn around****_

_I don't want you seeing me cry_

_Just walk away_

_It's tearing me apart_

_That you're leaving_

_I'm letting you go_

_But I won't let you know_

_I won't miss your arms around me_

_Holding me tight_

_If you ever think about me_

_Just know that I'll be all right_

_I'm gonna be strong_

_I'm gonna do fine_

_Don't worry about this heart of mine_

_I know I'll survive_

_Sure I'll make it through_

_And I'll even learn to live without you_

_ _

"It's so good that Darien got into an American school," Ami noted, "It's hard to get in some of the schools there."

"I can't believe he's leaving!" Raye shouted, "Serena, why didn't you tell him to leave, you meatball head?Don't you love him?"

"Calm down, Raye," Lita said calmly, "I'm sure she does.But when you love people you should let them go."

"How should you know, Lita?" Mina teased.

Lita folded her arms, "it's just a saying."

"I never heard that before," Mina said, "I thought it was, when you love someone you should let them know."

"Yeah, that's true too," Lita said."But often the true test of love is letting them go."

"Yeah, whatever," Mina mumbled. She looked at Serena."You are okay with him going, right?" 

Serena nodded but didn't say anything.

"Hey, thanks for coming," Darien said, carrying some of his luggage.

Serena looked at him and then to the ground._Don't look at him too much, Serena, or you'll never let him go._

_ _

"Congratulations, Darien," wished Ami."Put in a good for me if you see any medical schools there, won't you?"

"Sure," he said.

_No, not Ami too! _Screamed Ami in her mind, _Darien is one thing, but to lose all my friends one at a time?_

_ _

"Good luck, Darien," Lita shook his hand, "and don't let the bigger kids pick on you, okay?"Even if he was older her than she was, Lita still felt that she had to protect everyone in the group.

Darien blushed, "Uh, thanks, Lita."

"Take care of yourself, okay Darien?" Raye asked softly, close to tears.

"I'll be fine," he smiled and touched his shoulder.

_Don't turn around_

_Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking_

_Don't turn around_

_I don't want you seeing me cry_

_Just walk away_

_It's tearing me apart_

_That you're leaving_

_But I'm letting you go_

_But I won't let you know_

_ _

"Well, Darien," Mina smiled and shook his hand, "let me know if you make any cute guy friends!"

"Uh, sure," Darien mumbled.

"Tell them I'm single!"

'I wouldn't want to get attached to someone so far away, Mina,' Serena thought.

"Serena, I--uh, well," he began.

Serena smiled to keep from crying.She wanted to throw her arms around Darien and beg him not to leave but even if she did he would still go.It would be best if she at least try to be happy for him.

"You have a fun time," she said.She was about to tell him how much she would miss him but then she'd get emotional."But don't have _too_ much fun, okay?"

He smiled at her bravery, placed down his luggage and hugged her.Serena froze.He kissed her cheek."Goodbye, Serena," he said and then let go to pick up his luggage.

"Goodbye, Darien," she whispered.

He looked at the others, "Bye, girls."

"Goodbye, Darien," they all said in unison

_I wish I could scream out loud_

_That I love you_

_I wish I could say to you_

_Don't go_

_ _

Darien waved at the girls and began walking away from them to the gate.

_As he walks away he feels the pain_

_Getting strong_

_People in your life they don't know what's going on_

_Too proud to turn around he's gone_

_ _

'He's leaving,' Serena thought, 'He's really going to go on that plane.'A tear fell down her cheek, 'go on, Darien, don't turn around.'

He didn't.He kept on walking.

"Isn't' he going to turn around to wave at us one last time?" Raye asked, disappointed.

'I don't care if he doesn't,' Serena thought.'Just keep going.'

He got his ticket and walked on down the ramp.In a few hours, he would be in California and out of Serena's life.

"Let's go," Serena said, walking away.

"Don't you want to stay to see the plane take off?" Raye demanded.

"No," she snapped.

"Serena--"

"Hey," Lita grabbed her shoulder."Maybe it hurts her too much to stay, all right?"

"Don't worry, Serena," Mina put her arm around her, "we're still here for ya!"

"Thanks, Mina," Serena mumbled.

"Let's go have some ice cream or something," Lita suggested, "my treat!"

"That sounds great."

Lita smiled and got on the other side of Serena and put her arm around her.Raye sighed and stood by Lita and put her arm around her and Ami put her arm around Mina.Serena bit her lip, trying not to cry and put an arm around Mina and her other around Lita.Together, the five girls walked out of the boarding area before Darien's plane took off.

'I'm glad I've got you guys,' Serena thought, forcing a big smile.

Darien looked out his window, "goodbye, Serena," he whispered.

_Don't turn around_

_Cause you're gonna see my heart_

_Breaking_

_Don't turn around_

_I don't want you seeing me cry_

_Just walk away_

_It's tearing me apart_

_That you're leaving_

_I'm letting you go_

_But I won't let you know_

_ _

**Sad, huh?I can really see that happening too.It happens all the time, but remember guys, sweethearts come and go but friends are forever!!You wouldn't think I'd let Serena say goodbye to Darien by herself, would I?**

**Review!!**


End file.
